Foolish Love
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: ONE-SIDED LOVE. "… Kau bodoh, bruder…" Bagi Gilbert, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku kalah. Ya, ia kalah terhadap segalanya. First fic in this fandom. R&R, people?


Hi, people!

Maaf saya nyampah di fandom ini! TAT  
Ah, daripada kebanyakan rambling, gaje. Monngo baca fic saya deh~ :D

**WARNING:** Unrequited love, minim dialog, maybe some OOC-ness.

Words: 1092

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**!

**

* * *

Foolish Love**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Requested by: Hazuki Riku

.

Summary: "… Kau bodoh, bruder…" Bagi Gilbert, sepertinya  
ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku kalah.  
Ya, ia kalah terhadap segalanya.

* * *

**"**_**Kau bodoh, bruder..."**_

Perkataan Ludwig seolah terus menggema di pikirannya. Tak terhapus, tak terabaikan, tak terlupakan. Begitu mendengar kata-kata itu, hati Gilbert serasa ditimpa berkilo-kilo besi. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatainya bodoh, setidaknya dalam hal cinta. Dan saat Ludwig mengatakannya, pemuda bermata darah ini seakan tersadar dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang ia tahu takkan pernah tercapai.

Ia mencintai Elizaveta Hedervary.

Gilbert mencintai gadis itu dengan segenap raganya. Sejak dulu, dulu sekali, tek pernah sekali pun Gilbert memalingkan muka darinya. Bagi Gilbert, Elizaveta dalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

_**

* * *

"Kau bodoh, bruder..."**_

Lagi—ya, lagi. Sekali ini perkataan Ludwig kembali berulang dalam kepalanya. Ada apa? Apa salah Gilbert? Salahkah bila ia mencintai Elizaveta? Salahkah bila hanya nama Elizaveta-lah yang mengisi relung hatinya?

Antara iya, dan tidak. Mungkin itulah opsi jawaban yang dapat diberikan. Di antara hitam dan putih, pastilah ada abu-abu. Dan kini, Gilbert terjebak dalam kelabu itu.

Dialah Roderich Edelstein. Seorang pemuda penggila musik, pendiam, dan tipikal seorang aristokrat. Itulah nama sahabatnya—nama rivalnya.

Gilbert bingung. Ia bingung harus berekspresi kesal atau senang saat melihat tingkah Roderich yang tersipu malu ketika menerima perhatian Elizaveta. Dan soal si gadis itu sendiri... Oh, tidak. Gilbert bukannya tidak peka—ia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. Untuk terlihat tidak memerhatikan saat ia sadar bahwa senyum yang diberikan padanya sungguh berbeda dengan senyum yang diberikan pada Roderich.

_**

* * *

"Kau bodoh, bruder..."**_

Gilbert kembali teringat perkataan Ludwig. Dan kali ini, sungguh ia teringat pada saat yang tidak tepat. Hatinya remuk redam. Hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Pemuda ini nyaris tak bisa menahan tangis andai saja pada waktu itu Francis tidak menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Ia meneteskan bulir kesedihan dalam keremangan. Sendirian.

Gilbert bukannya bodoh. Hanya saja... ia terlambat. Saat Roderich hampir sampai di garis finish, ia masih saja berdiam di tempat; hanya maju sedikit dari garis start. Tak lebih, dan tak kurang.

Mungkin memang benar jika ia lebih tampan dari Roderich. Mungkin memang benar jika orang-orang lebih menyukainya ketimbang Roderich. Lalu, apa gunanya semua itu? Toh, ia tetap tak bisa memenangkan hati Elizaveta. Dan bagaimana caranya agar Elizaveta berpaling padanya? Apakah ia harus berpenampilan menyerupai Roderich dan menyukai musik klasik sebanyak rivalnya? Ck, sungguh konyol. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan di awal. Ia terlambat.

Gilbert yang berambut perak hanya bisa menatap nanar ketika pada suatu malam di bulan Agustus, saat makan di rumah Antonio bersama Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Francis, Roderich, dan Elizaveta sendiri, sang pujaan hati kini telah mengenakan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, dengan wajah merah tersipu malu, Roderich mengumumkan bahwa keduanya telah bertunangan.

Menggembirakan. Perlukah ada _champagne_ disajikan di sini?—Mungkin tidak. Lebih baik menyediakan perban...

... untuk menahan kucuran darah kesedihan yang terus mengalir dari luka hati Gilbert.

* * *

_**"Kau bodoh, bruder..."**_

"Diamlah Ludwig!" Mungkin itulah yang akan diucapkan Gilbert pada adiknya. Oh ya... seandainya ia bisa. Karena untuk saat ini mulut pemuda itu terkatup rapat, demi mencegah isak tangis duka nestapa berhamburan keluar tak terkendali. Sinar matanya meredup saat melihat kedua sejoli itu—Roderich dan Elizaveta—masing-masing dengan wajah bahagia—saling menyuapkan kue pernikahan ke mulut pasangannya.

Sosok seorang Elizaveta terlihat anggun dalam balutan _wedding dress_ putih serta stiletto yang menghias kakinya. Dan Roderich yang berada di sampingnya, memakai _tuxedo_ biru dengan dasi rumbai yang menimbulkan kesan gagah yang selama ini hanya samar terlihat.

Gilbert terpukau. Seseorang yang dikiranya hanyalah pemuda penggila musik dan sok berperangai aristokrat, rupanya dapat menunjukkan wajah maskulin bila berpakaian dengan benar. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi, Gilbert merutuki dirnya sendiri—ia merutuki kesialan nasibnya. Apa yang kurang darinya? Apa yang berbeda dari Roderich sehinga ia tak bisa berdiri di sana—di sebelah pujaan hatinya—dan menerima kebahagiaan bersama-sama? Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Tolong... Ya, tolong dia. Tolong beritahu Gilbert bahwa cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan.

_**

* * *

"Kau bodoh, bruder..."  
**_  
Pada saat itu, malam telah larut dan pesta nyaris usai._ Hall _tidak lagi penuh sesak dengan berbagai jenis orang, tetapi kini terisi dengan wajah-wajah familiar bagi Elizaveta. Gadis yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya ini terus tersenyum sumringah pada para sahabatnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus pada setiap orang, hingga sampailah ia di hadapan Gilbert.

Ia tahu bahwa Gilbert memiliki lengan yang kokoh. Dan pada lengan kokoh itulah Elizaveta bersandar dan meluapkan semua rasa harunya. "Oh, Gilbert. Aku tidak mengira bahwa menikah dapat membuatku sangat bahagia...," ujarnya lirih pada Gilbert. Pada saat itu, Elizaveta belum menyadari bagaimana kerasnya rahang Gilbert, dan betapa getir tatapan matanya. Ia tidak ingin tangisnya pecah, namun ia juga tak ingin menjawab kebahagiaan sahabatnya—cintanya—dengan kebisuan. Maka, sembari memberi sebuah pelukan erat, Gilbert hanya berujar.

"Selamat, ya."

Pelukan pun berakhir, dan Gilbert pun pergi. Ia berlalu meninggalkan suasana pesta yang memancarkan aura bahagia. Saat ini, yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk pulang dan segera melepas penat dalam kenyamanan kasurnya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gilbert menemukan Ludwig—adiknya—sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Bukannya ia tidak diundang ke pesta pernikahan itu, hanya saja Ludwig bukan sahabat dekat Roderich maupun Elizaveta, sehingga ia tidak harus berlama-lama di sana.

"Yo, Ludwig," sapa Gilbert. Dan sang adik alih-alih membalas sapaan, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sementara pandangan matanya tetap terfokus pada televisi.

Cepat-cepat Gilbert berjalan ke kamarnya, berganti baju, membasuh muka, lalu segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

Sebelum Gilbert terlelap, didengarnya suara ketukan—pasti Ludwig. Tanpa basa-basi, Gilbert segera mempersilakannya masuk.

"Bruder…"

Yeah. Mungkin sang adik hendak memberinya kuliah lagi.

"Diamlah, Ludwig!" bentak Gilbert sebelum Ludwig meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tapi bruder—"

Oke, Gilbert tak tahan lagi. "Keluarlah, Ludwig! Keluar sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menendangmu dengan kakiku yang awesome!"

Tanpa bantahan, tanpa celaan, perlahan Gilbert mendengar suara pintu ditutup perlahan. Namun sebelum cahaya luar sepenuhnya terblokir, Gilbert masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup perkataan Ludwig.

_**"… Kau bodoh, bruder…"**_

Kali ini, tak ada paksaan, tak ada protes, tak ada teriakan. Bagi Gilbert, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku kalah. Kalah terhadap segalanya, dikarenakan insting pengecut yang membuatnya hanya bisa berjalan di tempat—dan selamanya berada di samping wanita pujaan sebagai sahabat.

Pelan-pelan, Gilbert menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala, lalu berkata lirih yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar, Ludwig. Aku memang bodoh."

Di balik selimut, Gilbert kini berusaha memejamkan mata. Ia lelah. Ia menangis. Ia kesepian dan hancur. Dan karena ia menyadari kebodohan dirinya, Gilbert pun menitikkan air mata duka sementara hatinya mengatakan satu hal yang tak terbantahkan.

Ia mencintai Elizaveta. Sangat amat mencintai gadis itu, apa pun yang terjadi.

_"Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta…."_ *)

Sesudah mengatakan itu, tangis Gilbert kian menjadi. Dan keesokan harinya, ia mencegah semua orang di kantor untuk menanyakan mengenai matanya yang sembap dan kantung mata hitam yang nampak di wajah tampannya.

Ini semua merupakan akibat kebodohannya, yang menyimpan cinta tak terbalas…

… pada Elizaveta.

**-FIN-**

* * *

*Ich liebe dich = I love you  
*bruder = brother

**A/N**: yak! Abal! Abal! ABAAAL! *headbang*  
U-uh, maaf penghuni fandom Hetalia Indo. Sepertinya saya mengotori fandom ini dengan sampah saya. =_="  
Beneran jelek, kan? Gaje, kan?  
Ada saran buat fic saya? :3

**131110-DeBeilschmidt aka rdb**

**.**

**~Review, please?~**


End file.
